masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayala
|gender= Female |height= 159.8 centimeters (5.3 Ft) |weight= |blood_type= |hair_color= Lilac Purple |eye_color= White |skin_color= Pale-Blue |cybernetics= |parents= |siblings= Ayan (Twin-brother) |relatives= |status= Alive |alignment= Neutral Good |voiced_by= |portrayed_by= |era(s)= *The Great Galactic Revival |occupation= *Bounty Hunter |notable_facts= |affiliation= |mentors= |apprentices= }} Ayala is a female and a bounty hunter, as well as the twin sister of Ayan. She was a talented infiltrator and rogue during the Great Galactic Revival. Ayala is an important character in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Biography Early Life Description Like most Quarians, Ayala is slight in her build, she stands at only 159.09 CM, (5.3 ft), and doesn't weigh much either. Though she lacks physical strength, her quickness and agility makes up for it. Her face was round and she has a button nose, accompanied by smooth palish-blue skin, nearing a purplish tone. She has large round eyes, with her sharp white pupils encompassing most of the organ. Across her face are slight markings, darker than the rest of her skin. She had long flowing white hair that she often keeps tied into a side tail when her helmet is removed. Like many modern Quarians, Ayala's has an adapted immune system, and though she still requires her suit most of the time, she can spend extended periods outside of it. Personality Ayala, in regards to a cultural sense, is very different from most Quarians. Though born on Rannoch, she and her brother were orphaned out into and found their way to Benning eventually, and because of this she grew up like a typical human. She lacks any form of a quarian accent, respect for quarian tradition, and any formal knowledge of the quarian language. She identifies as a citizen of the Federation, and holds a grudge against the growing cliche of quarian isolationism. Despite often being met with the lingering profiling that quarians often were broadcast too, it never effects Ayala. In social situations, Ayala remained the quiet one, she is often shy and closed off to those she doesn't know, but she is by no means cold. Around her brother she is slightly more vocal, mainly to contrast his brash and rather rude behavior however. Ayala sees herself as a mediator. Overall she is caring and compassionate, and sees her line of work as a bounty hunter about doing good, rather than the prospect of making money like Ayan does. Despite her and her brother's differences, she loves him and cares for him deeply, being the only family she truly knows. Her survival instincts are quite adapt, this is due to living most of her life on the streets of Benning. Ayala knows how to survive, she has knack for spotting out the obstructed, and was quite crafty. She is well aware of her abilities, but is by no means cocky, she is reserved, and acts deliberately when required. Relationships Skills and Abilities Gallery Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Advocate Quotes Trivia Related Pages *Ayan (Brother) Category:Quarians Category:Female Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Rogue Category:Infiltrator Category:Bounty Hunters